World Cup
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Une élimination, en soi, ça n'est pas grave. Mais ça peut rapidement tourner TRES mal.


**Je suis vivante!**

Non, sans rire. On sait qu'on a été absente un bail quand il n'y a plus une seule histoire sauvegardée sur son compte ffnet. Je suis extrêmement navrée, j'ai comme toujours beaucoup de retard à rattraper en réponse ou en lecture, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, juste le temps. Et avec un boulot qui me laisse de huit heures à dix-sept heures sur l'écran d'ordi, j'avoue ne pas sauter dessus à mon retour. Mais j'ai des idées à écrire, notamment le CaMilo annuel pas encore paru!

Et j'ai profité d'être en vacances ce soir pour taper ce petit texte rapidement qui a fait tilt après deux images et une conversation avec Talim. Rien de foufou, j'avais juste envie de rire un bon coup.

Et en profiter pour annoncer que **Talim et moi serons à la JAPAN EXPO à Paris** les quatre jours. Donc si envie de nous rencontrer/Faire coucou, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit PM. Promis, je répondrais.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

PS: Merci de **NE PAS AJOUTER mes histoires en favoris/follow sans review.** Je ne vous oblige pas à commenter, mais si vous restez silencieux, soyez le jusqu'au bout! C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

Shura n'avait rien dit.

Bon, en soi, ce n'était pas un drame, le Capricorne n'avait jamais été un grand bavard malgré ses origines. Mais cela faisait quand même dix bonnes minutes qu'il avait éteint la télé. Et pas un mot n'avait été prononcé.

Une autre forme de silence attira l'attention d'Angelo. Le bruit particulièrement crispant de la lime à ongles d'Aphrodite avait cessé. Le Suédois leur avait imposé pendant tout le match, signe qu'il n'était pas particulièrement fan du programme de la soirée, même s'il avait suivi avec un intérêt mal dissimulé la conclusion du match.

Et puis d'un coup, plus rien.

Le Chevalier du Cancer tourna un regard nerveux vers le douzième gardien dont les épaules tressautaient méchamment. D'un signe de main, il lui fit comprendre de la _boucler._ Shura n'était visiblement pas en état de recevoir des blagues. Pas que l'envie manquait, après tout, l'Espagnol ne s'était pas privé de se foutre de sa gueule quand l'Italie n'avait même pas été qualifiée. Mais bon. Par soutien sudiste, Angelo avait décidé de mettre son ticket sur l'Espagne. Rien que pour faire chier le français pompeux qui organisait des soirées foot avec vin et petits toasts. Et interdiction de crier, s'il vous plaît.

Sans déconner. Sale snob.

Bref, Shura avait l'air de ne pas vivre très bien de voir son équipe se faire virer au tir au but comme un pigeon, s'il en jugeait à son air mi furieux, mi malheureux. Ce à quoi Deathmask compatissait totalement, c'était le second coup dans l'aile qu'il se bouffait. Toutefois, à la façon dont l'Espagnol avait inspiré profondément, l'Italien s'était dit que peut-être, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir sans se faire trancher la gueule par un coup de bras espanche mal dosé.

C'était ce moment qu'avait choisi le dit connard français pour débarquer, accompagné par son insupportable Grec, peinturluré aux couleurs poulet. Et au vu du chapeau ridicule dont ils étaient affublés, Angelo était prêt à parier que la faute et le choix revenaient à Milo.

« Aphrodite ? Tu viens avec nous ? Aldé organise une grande soirée pour les qualifiés !

Oh, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. »

Qu'il avait murmuré avec l'air de sucer un bonbon, l'enfoiré !

Une gifle. Dite méritait une gifle. C'était purement sadique et ils le savaient tous les trois ! Et Camus qui en rajoutait !

« Dommage Shura, c'était un beau match. Peut-être la prochaine fois ? »

Il allait te me lui coincer une bouillabaisse dans la gueule, au français, que ça n'allait pas tarder ! Shura méritait mieux que ça.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Dite s'était levé, et permis le toupet d'embrasser leur meilleur ami sur la joue, et de murmurer quelque chose qu'Angelo ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Même pas un peu. Puis la diva s'en était allé, en ne cachant plus du tout son hilarité.

« A dans quatre ans, pauvres nuls. »

Bon déjà, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de leur ressortir exactement la même phrase qu'à leurs dix ans, et ensuite, où était donc sa pelle pour enterrer son ego, celui de Shura et le corps de Dite ?

Alors que le petit groupe quittait les lieux, Angelo inspira un grand coup et tapota l'épaule du cabri dépité.

« Je nous ouvre un autre pack de douze ?

Brillante suggestion. »

Et franchement, la soirée aurait pu se terminer de façon sympathique. Sauf que le franchouillard avait visiblement décidé d'emmerder son monde jusqu'au bout, en adoptant le gamin geignard au onzième.

Gamin qui avait décidé de passer par leur temple.

Gamin qui était Russe.

Gamin qui allait fêter la qualification.

Gamin qui allait la fêter parce que son équipe avait éliminé celle de Shura.

Gamin qui n'avait visiblement aucun instinct de survie.

Parce que sinon, rien, mais rien au monde, ne justifiait d'entrer dans le temple du Capricorne en criant/pleurant :

« Oh, Mama serait tellement fière de notre chère patrie! »

Après ça, Deathmask ne se souvenait de rien, à part d'un superbe :

« _Hijo de…_ »

Et puis un grand coup de lame avait tranché.

Cette coupe du monde allait être très longue.


End file.
